


Devil's Kiss

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu
Summary: ⚠️雷⚠️土⚠️超级泥触手里番梗低俗文学受不了请立刻退出
Relationships: 深呼晰 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Devil's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️雷⚠️土⚠️超级泥  
> 触手里番梗  
> 低俗文学  
> 受不了请立刻退出

（上）

“我要代表正义的神消灭你们这些恶魔。”

“让黎明的光彻底将你们丑恶的嘴脸烧尽。”

周深悬在空中双手结印，祭出他最费神力的法咒与身边四个恶魔决一死战。

“有完没完啊。”王晰披着睡衣打着哈欠晃荡到办公大厅，作为东北区域的魔鬼行政总负责人，大魔王也要在副手外派的时候起床办公。

天使与魔族的斗争从没有这个世界的时候就有了，无欲圣洁的天使和放纵淫欲的恶魔总是不能两存，但万万年的对立演变到现在，在一些局部地方发生了小小的变化。

仍然是站在对立面，但每个区域每百年都要考察绩效，在这个百年里净化的恶魔数量，和堕落的天使数量，永远是令区域负责人头疼的事儿。

无论是天使还是恶魔，他们都怕一个人——上司

各自上司的指标考核，居然让天使与恶魔签订了协议，他们心照不宣的达成共识，会在一些大战中互送人头，以最高性价比完成当世纪指标。

王晰作为区域大魔王，平时只是喝喝茶，签签文件，开心的时候去演一下在人间的身份，大部分的事务都交给副手干，结果他的副手借着外派的名义出去谈恋爱了，半个世纪都不回来，王晰奈何不得，只能自己顶上，辛辛苦苦的工作。

“今儿录进来几个？”

王晰撑着眼睛去翻桌上的名单。

“按报备应有十二个，但……”站着的人支支吾吾，王晰瞳仁贴着上目线嗯？了一声，无形的力将汇报人声音压矮了一大截。

“但失手伤了三个。”办公桌前的人囫囵的呼出半口气。

“废物。”王晰轻轻落出两个字，就听见面前双膝触地的声音，他们抓天使务必要抓活的，才能进行之后的堕落过程，等天使为魔鬼孕育生命之后，才能算在绩效里。

王晰再没说什么，只是在录入上盖了章，合上本夹就要走，却被又一阵支支吾吾留住了，睡眠不足的魔王顶着起床气，非常不耐烦的问，

“还有什么事儿？”

“有一个音系天使下面人搞不定，中级主任又出任务去了，您看……”

堕落的过程在天使世界里的解释是，恶魔会变成妖冶的外表去掩饰他们丑恶的嘴脸，并且以世上一切不正当的下流手段勾引天使献出白袍，献出白袍的天使将永远失去圣洁，成为魔鬼的奴隶，他们被剥夺所有亲近神的机会，这就是堕落的惩罚。

周深自小就接受良好的神性教育，他相信他的神，爱他的神，并痛恨邪淫的恶魔，他的白袍一丝不苟的从头顶落到脚踝，只露出巴掌大的脸来每日接受洗礼，从心到身体只供奉给他的神，哪怕他还未膜拜过神的尊容。

当负责周深的教导要求他参加此次小战役时，他义无反顾的奔向战场，哪即使被四五个形态庞大且丑恶的魔鬼围攻时他也没有丝毫畏惧。

然而他现在看着眼前的景象，恐惧从他每一个毛孔渗出来，他从昏迷中转醒，第一次见到堕落的过程，比教学资料里要邪恶淫乱一百倍。

他同伴们的白袍已经碎落了，这是神检验他们贞洁的屏障，天使是无性的，也是双性的，他们的身体是神创造，在未来也只属于神，他们要为神孕育子嗣，圣洁的白袍只在神的面前落下，一生一次是无上荣誉。

可此时天使们圣洁的身体却被邪恶的手拉扯，魔物变成人形去引诱，一些天使仍在撕扯抵抗，可一些天使似乎已经堕落了，恶魔将周深不被允许触碰的身体部位塞进他同伴的身体里，像是撞击的动作，让那些天使发出断断续续的呼声，周深从未听过这样碎碎的喘息，好像是有魔力一样，让他开始脸红，心跳加快，身上仿佛有热浪滚过。

周深快被这样的声音淹没了，他的身体渐渐有了令他恐惧的熟悉反应。

音系天使本身对音乐就有极强的感知和共鸣，并用此提升自己的神术等级，他们在人间拥有身份，感化世人也是他们的责任，这是周深在人间的第一世，他还不能熟练的控制没有神袍的身体，只能把多数时间献给睡眠。

那天周深只是在家听着电台睡觉，一声沉厚的低音直接递到胸膛，是一首诗，每一个字都有重量，带着周深不懂的微妙情感，他的身体像是被化形的嗓音抚摸着，那手触摸到他的肌肤，令他发热，颤抖，呼吸不畅，他身上不允许触碰的部位好像在变化，周深不明白这是什么感觉，只知道这是对神的不敬与背叛，他将小小的电光打在自己腿根去抑制身体的反应，疼痛暂时驱逐了他脑海中的声音，为此他自愿去忏悔室关了三天的禁闭，却无意识记下了那声音的名字。

看守恶魔发现周深醒了，两三个的向他靠拢，空气中都是魔物刺鼻的味道，他们圆柱形的身体部位会冒出白浆，这些不明液体可以融化天使脸上的金粉和裹身的白袍。

周深不自觉的退缩，可锁链固着他的手令他无法反抗，身后是肮脏的石墙，他无路可退。

音系天使的声音是对抗堕落的利器。

一首接一首无词的吟唱从周深嘴中落出，恶魔们听得头痛欲裂，那些圆柱形的身体部位也开始缩小，堕落的过程被中止了。

可周深的神力正急速消耗着，但为了他的同伴他仍在不停的唱，直到精力耗尽眼前发黑，周深又晕了过去。

当周深再醒时，他已经被单独关押，白袍子沾了许多来自恶魔的尘土，脏污的被锁链吊起，周深一想到他的同伴正在面临怎样的折磨，自己也将会落得同样的后果，顿时恨红了眼睛，可他的神力几乎用尽，脚步声和铁门拉动的声音传进他的耳朵，周深不甘心，他调用最后的神力开启嘴炮，

“掠夺天使的恶魔一定会遭受神惩，原罪伴随着你们直到死亡，下流的欲望将黥刻在你们眼中，肮脏的身体终有一天要被圣光融化，太阳灼烧你们，月亮……”

“这么絮叨。”王晰在两层门外就听见囚牢深处的低语，声音不大却字字清晰，带着天使的力量莫名的在王晰脑中闪过熟悉感，虽然这些微薄的神力对王晰没有影响，但足够让低阶魔物丧失性欲。

“年份不大但神力天赋很强。”看守应答了王晰的话，恭敬的为他打开最后一扇门，天使的声音变强了一些，王晰看出身边人的难耐，低声说了声“去吧。”便自己往更深处走。

尽头的声音还没停，絮絮叨叨的把王晰嘟囔的脸黑，要不是副手带着中阶以上部队去搞什么区域联谊，也不会只留些基础的老弱残兵，全靠他一个魔王坐镇，引堕这样的事还要打扰到他的睡眠。

堕落在恶魔的解释就是勾引天使并与他们性交直到确认怀孕，魔族自身的繁育能力很低，他们必须要靠天使的身体才能诞下后代，完全堕落的天使会变成魔族，他们的生育器官将逐渐退化，但多数被掳掠来的天使都是不完全堕落，他们会成为奴隶，被无限的使用生育器官，直到神力衰竭。

不过魔族的血统也很重要，那些高阶恶魔可以通过一种极其稀少的植物果实自生自育，虽然生育率低，但可以保证血统。

而且抛去血统问题不说，大部分的高阶恶魔也不会将自己放进天使的身体，和天使厌恶魔鬼一样，魔鬼也厌恶天使的身体，光是天使脸上神赐的金粉就足够令他们作呕。

所以有专职引堕天使的恶魔来干这些事儿，王晰只是来当个临时工，他不需要进入天使的身体，只将这让人阳痿的神力封印就可以了。

囚牢的深处跳着幽幽的火光，空气被爱液润得潮湿，恶魔最喜欢这样的体感，一切与性相关的事物都令他们澎湃。

“你们腐烂的……丑恶的……咳……躯体……咳咳……”低语还在继续，已经能明显的听出嘶哑，王晰并不是很耐烦，他同样是使用音系魔法，同系下一点威压就足够让这小天使失去张嘴的能力。

王晰一步一步走近，那声音就越来越弱，淡成了一点点嘤咛，却仍在坚持，透支着用作维持生命的神力，王晰眯起眼睛，眼前的一团小小的白色被铁索悬空吊起，是受难的动作。

王晰当然不允许再有天使受伤或者死亡，他身后是半化形的本体，隐藏在一团黑色的雾气中，接而三条触手从这团黑雾中延伸出来，像肉舌一样裹挟住小天使的身体，那神圣的白袍被触手泌出的液体融化。

恶魔本体的体液带有催情作用，在天使身上加倍体现。

那一团小天使开始剧烈颤抖，他慞惶看着在自己身上缠绕的肉柱，看他的贞洁被一点一点融化，只能献给神的身体逐渐暴露在恶魔的空气中，同时他开始燥热，那种不明的感觉又开始游走他全身，他恐惧极了，翻涌起最后一丝神力要打开他的嗓子。

“丑陋的……唔。”天使的嘴被又一根肉柱塞满，黏腻的顶端闯进他的嘴巴里，在涨大也在深入，周深从未被如此对待，恶魔的一部分在他嘴中耸动着带出咕叽咕叽的声音，他但凡要落出一个字，就会被更粗的东西塞住，他的口水不自觉的流下来，滴在他破碎的神袍上。

王晰已经完成他临时工的工作，但他并没有离开，而是用自己的触手代替锁链将这小天使吊起，神袍被融化，先露出那细白的腿，魔族里很少有这样小巧的体型，这让王晰很有兴趣。

触手是王晰身体的一部分，像是他的手，替他将这小天使拗成他想要的形状，将双手缠在背后，被迫抚摸在自己的臀瓣上，两条腿被掰开，生育的地方就这样暴露，没有体毛，嫩色的肉柱后开了娇艳的口子，已经泛着靡靡的汁水，可带着神性的金纹烙在这片净肉上，这是天使生殖保护的封印，需要神或者恶魔的血才能解开。

天使的身体只要沾了恶魔的体液就会往母向发育，光线昏暗，但王晰已经能看见那胸口微微隆起的乳肉，被触手的顶端刮蹭吮吸之后又涨大，身上的肉也在变软，腻滑的触感反映到王晰的手上，他指尖擦过掌心，有些想亲手引堕这只小天使。

天使受难的情形是上好的恶魔催情剂。

王晰的触手绑着天使往他身前收拢，他想看看这个小天使是不是和他胃口。

火光同时照亮了恶魔与天使的脸。

“周深？”

“唔……王晰老师？”

王晰都记不清自己参与过多少人间的轮回，却只在这一世还未过半的时候，听到了可以撼动他内心的声音，那是一首关于海的歌，辽阔中凄厉的宁寂感，连海妖的吟唱都不足比拟，王晰听到的第一个瞬间就已经确定这是天使的声音，可他没想到这样有天赋的天使也会成为交易的物品。

这倒是替王晰省下图谋不轨的精力。

他看着跪伏在地上的一小团，已经被触手上的粘液抹得湿漉漉的，被晶莹包裹的肌肤正缓慢的渡上情欲的艳色，恶魔的卑劣手段在生效，天使的身体也在迎合，不过眼前这只小天使似乎还未意识到自己身体的变化，他脸上的金粉已经被水光化开，从眉骨到下颌仿佛披着星光，却远不及那双望着王晰的眼睛要亮。

王晰收回触手，隐藏了身后的黑雾，半跪下身用自己的手掌托住天使小小的脸，

“你认识我。”

魔王开始了他教科书级的引堕过程。

周深身上火烧一样热，却没有痛感，而是一种搔痒的难耐，自己好像在这个瞬间变得空洞，急需被填满被充实，黏腻的肉撞进他的唇舌，神志在抗拒身体却开始迎合，周深无法控制自己口腔的收缩吮吸，他好像急迫的想将魔物吃进身体里，可此时他的神志仍占上风，贞洁依旧深深刻在他脑中，直到他看清眼前人的脸。

这是周深无意识记下的那个名字，是人间的业内前辈，周深看过他的采访——还以为是哪个高阶天使，指导教育天使说恶魔都是丑陋的，肮脏的，所以当周深见到王晰薄而锋利的轮廓时，就直接将他默认为天使。

可眼前这一幕几乎让周深的神志崩塌了一半，他奉为榜样的大天使竟然是恶魔，他怔了一瞬，下意识抗拒着，

“不……你不是王晰老师……”天使的声音里有些哀切，仿佛说服不了自己，他对这声音实在太过痴迷，太过熟悉，这是不应该的，无论是天使或是恶魔，他都不应该对神以外的事物有这样的感情。

王晰看着掌心的小脸逐渐变皱，眼眶里有水光在打转，他极快的蹙了一下眉，天使的眼泪可以灼烧恶魔的皮肤，在晶莹涌出之前，王晰轻轻贴了嘴唇去，吻着天使的睫毛，用自己本音郑重的说，

“你好，我是王晰。”

周深的泪水一下就涌出来，他的身体因为寻找到契合的声音而感动，可随之而来的是一股焦褐味道，王晰在为他擦拭泪水，每揩去一滴，那骨节分明的手指上就多出一处被烧伤的痕迹，周深的心猛得痛了一下，在浑身的灼热里尤为明显。

天使怎么可以心疼恶魔。

周深咬牙，试图挣脱王晰的手，他话中是带着狠的，却也偷偷的将眼泪憋了回去，

“就算你是王晰老师……”

“周深，”王晰截断了周深的狠话，他在用手上最后一块完整的皮肤接住滑落下颌的眼泪，像是含着痛似的，低沉的声线里又多了隐忍的味道，他看着周深的眼睛说，

“我认识你。”

王晰的薄眼睛里满是欣喜，好像终于等到他这片荒无之中第一朵盛开的花。

恶魔的瞳孔中是另外一个世界，周深不由得望进去，发现自己是这荒芜里唯一的生命，他与生俱来的神性让他不忍离开，不忍再将这变作一片死寂。

“我很喜欢你的歌。”

王晰的声音将周深从头到尾的包裹，轻轻缓缓的语气却格外的有力，好像这声音讲出来的话，都是真实。

“我从来没有听过这样的声音。”

“万万年里，周深。”

“你是唯一。”

周深第一次被’唯一’这个词来形容，只有神才是唯一的，他们作为天使，不可以享用这个词汇，可王晰就这样直坦坦的说出，无比坚定，仿佛这就是周深应得的赞美。

王晰忽然牵着天使的手扣在自己胸口，

“你应该知道，恶魔是没有心跳的。”

周深似乎忘记他眼前是恶魔的身体，他没有半分抗拒的被王晰牵着，摸上他平坦却紧实的胸口，那里没有任何声音。

“但只要听见你的歌声，它就会动。”

周深诧异的啊了一声，看见了王晰的苦笑，这一瞬王晰仿佛与他同病相怜，都是在挣扎，信仰与天性好像也在恶魔身上撕裂，他看着魔王真挚的眼睛，试探的哼出一段小调。

掌心里忽然传来了震动，像天堂每日颂祷时的醒钟。

王晰意识到周深不抗拒他的接触，牵手的同时，也悄悄的从身后延伸出两条触手，沿着周深的脚腕缓缓上爬，将引诱天使的爱液再次渗透进那细嫩的皮肤里。

他也不忘抚慰周深的震动，仿佛找寻到遗失万万年的恋人，扣紧在心口的小手把人拉在怀里，爱重的抚摸天使的短发，语气轻柔，换了一种称呼，

“深深。”

“深深。”

怀中的人并没有抗拒，王晰的手就顺着脊骨往下滑落，他摸上了生殖封印的章纹。

“你的声音，是极致的美。”

王晰用刚才被天使眼泪灼烧过的手指在封印上留下血痕，他画得很轻，并未惊动怀中的天使。

“是极致的和谐。”

王晰的手划过天使的腿间，腕子上便沾满靡靡的水光，天使泌出的爱液有一种莫名的香气，就连魔王也无法抗拒，王晰在解除封印的间隙舔了一下自己的手腕，不自禁呼出一声满足的低喘，把已经被说的晕晕乎乎的小天使翻过来，一手从腋下捞过去掐住微涨的乳肉，另一只手飞快的描完封印的纹路。

周深的神志已经变得混沌，只记得恶魔的心为他而动，低沉的嗓音鼓动着他的耳膜和胸腔，让他整个人变得很软，这样的软代表放纵，天使是不允许放纵的。

周深的眼前像是有雾，濛濛的他见自己的腿被分开，又有肉柱顺着他的腿缠上来，一只满是灼伤的手游走在他的下腹，天使是博爱又慈悲的，他心疼那只受伤的手大过关注自己的身体。

直到有异物进入自己的身体，被撕裂的痛递到他的心尖上，周深眼前才清明了些，他看见有两根肉舌进入了他为神守护的地方，与此同时，王晰的声音也落在他耳边，

“你可以永远的，只为我一个人，唱歌吗？”

周深果决的咬破自己舌尖，这一口最纯的血让他的神力充沛了一秒，就连王晰都要被震退，浅探入天使腿间的触手也跟着主人一同后撤，周深只觉得腿间一空，他的腰臀被魔物的拔出带成了弧形，透明的液体从他的禁处滴落，嗒嗒的落在石砖地上，可不及周深有半分喘息，他的四肢都被泛着紫红的触手吊起，那种潮热的空虚感卷上来，比之前更猛，顷刻间就只剩被填满的渴望。

身体大开的姿势，让周深可以直观的看见自己的胸口在隆起，拱起掌心可以盖住的弧度已经让他胀痛，那触手的前端像舌头，在天使的乳上反复舔舐，缠绕，将胸肉勒的更加突出。

周深不过是个幼小的天使，拥有格外稚嫩敏感的身体，只是这样玩弄乳尖，没有生殖封印的性器官就已然有了反应，不用任何摩擦或者爱抚，阴茎就在歪着头吐着精水，那柱身后的肉缝饱满得像一块蜂珀，艰难的翕动着，那张小嘴快要阻拦不住喷涌的爱液。

王晰在黑雾中现身，温柔淡去，恶魔准备开始享用他丰沛多汁的美餐。

“深深，你不乖哦。”

“不乖的深深，要受到惩罚。”

（下）

“不……”周深的一个不字还没有说完整，他双腿间就被顶上了柔韧的肉头，却没有挤进他的软缝里，而是蛮横的闯进后穴，从未被使用的地方异常抗拒，小天使在哭喊着，可蔓延在他下体的痛又慢慢变成一种莫名的快感，这感觉肆无忌惮的横荡在周深的身体里，他挣扎的去看自己腹部，金纹全部消失了，再一抬头对上王晰那双虚情假意的眼睛，周深又气又恨，可不知道为什么他对王晰又凶不起来，屈着一张小脸，只能喊出一句，

“王晰老师……”

王晰被这句湿漉漉的呼唤叫得一硬，天使有红红的脸颊艳艳的小嘴，哪哪都是淋漓的水光，祈求变成了骚摆的淫语，嘴上说着不，可腿间的穴肉已经塞下了两条触手，天使的细腰跟着抽插的频率起伏，像飘在风浪里。

王晰摸着周深的臀根发出一声叹谓，他在今天之前也是不屑于进入天使身体的高阶恶魔，但他实在想饱尝周深的味道，嫩茎后的肉缝张开浅浅的口子，没了封印的禁锢，恶魔的催情剂更加肆无忌惮，王晰只探进一个指头，带着香气的汁水就顺着手指湿了他的腕子。

王晰也不敛着，沿着自己的手腕舔到了蜜穴，舌尖拨开那带着甜的唇肉，掠了一嘴的鲜甜味道，比新起开的蚌还要嫩，天使的腿根在不自觉的抽动着，夹在王晰脸侧磨蹭，娇吟从上落下来，翻动起恶魔浑身的欲望。

不愧是唱神的嗓子。

王晰啧了一声，在肉瓣里找出了敏感的小核，舌尖顶上去天使的腰就弯起来，存在后穴的触手顺势插得更深，前前后后的在小腹上映出痕迹。

“别……啊……不要……”周深挣扎的想推开王晰，可他一动，更多的触手就缠上来，造弄他的胸肉，已经有两个小馒头大的白肉还在涨，两颗红果上甚至还渗出了奶渍，天使害怕极了，只能央求着魔鬼放过他。

可嘤求只能让恶魔变本加厉，粗糙的舌面磨着最嫩的肉，那未经人事的小核难能承受这样的搔痒，在齿尖轻轻抵上时，一声细弱的浪叫，接着王晰就吃了一嘴的汁，他还什么都没有做，小天使已经潮吹了。

周深完全不知道自己发生了什么，失禁感蒙蔽了他的知觉，他身体里有好多水往外涌着，只找到一个宣泄的闸口，便往那撞去了。

“你别……别碰我……”周深潜意识还将王晰奉为崇敬的前辈，他不想让自己羞耻的样子被前辈看见，虽然这些都是王晰一手造成的。

王晰不但要碰，还要用沾了水光的指头去摸周深的脸，他从后将周深抱在怀里，声音落在他耳侧，

“你知道这是什么吗？”王晰的中指与拇指在周深面前扯出几缕银丝，在不明的火光下无比靡靡。

“深深，这是你的淫水。”恶魔尖尖的牙咬在天使耳尖，将暧气呼进去，手又顺着腹部往下摸，停在滑嫩的肉缝上。

“是从这里流出来的哦。”

天使已经说不出话，也软得无法挣扎，只能在恶魔的怀里抽噎着抗拒。

“深深有好多水，好敏感啊。”蛊惑人心的声音还在继续，王晰一手握着周深阴茎，一手在肉核上打圈，

“这么淫荡的身子，怪不得你的神要把你送来。”王晰叼住天使的颈肉，在齿间玩弄着，故意发出贪婪淫乱的水声，

“送给恶魔享用。”

“不……不是的……我不是……”天使急于为自己辩解，他虽然有过一次对神的不敬，可他爱神，淫荡这个词应该与他无关。

可他的神是无所不知的，他的神已经知道了，所以已经抛弃了他。

王晰显然捉到了天使的慌乱，他的手摸到周深的腿根，在一片细嫩的肌肤上有几处疤痕，天使有强大的自愈能力，所以这疤痕只能是有意留下，王晰将掌心盖了上去，虚空中即刻投出周深那天的情形。

床上的人光着腿，被带着星星与月亮的蓝色床单缠绕着，搅成了魔鬼的蛇形，手机里放着一个男人的声音。

“我希望有个如你一般的人。”王晰的本音直接灌进周深的脑中，是那首诗，让周深在自己身上留下惩罚的诗。

“从清晨到夜晚。”

“从山间到书房。”

王晰的手又游回私处，套弄着前端的硬挺，却不往汁水最充沛的地方摸。

周深好像被拉回之前的处境，双腿之间裂开一条口子，想疯狂的吸纳，无法被填满的难耐让他的腿又绞紧了，可他后穴里有东西，错位的肿胀让另一处更显落寞，他下意识伸出手，摸向那称之为禁地的地方。

“到书房做什么？嗯？”王晰只用言语上的引诱，全然不管小天使伸去自慰的手，那几只小手指头怎么能填满这无底的欲望呢，只会增加难耐而已。

周深已经习惯了后穴的进出，快感蔓延开却始终不够，他胡乱的在自己下体摸着，却总不得要领，脱力的小臂蹭在腿间，打湿他浅浅的绒毛。

天使已经彻底被欲望淹没了，甚至想把后穴的触手拔出来去填满前面，可没有神力的天使之能被那触手深入的抽插顶弯了腰，小臂从腿上滑开，再摸不到瘙痒的地方。

“王晰……王晰老师……”这是周深唯一能央求的人。

“深深，我在。”王晰一派正人君子的模样。

“您，您……帮帮我……”周深迷蒙着一双眼睛，已经不知道自己在说什么了。

“深深要我怎么帮你？”王晰的手徘徊在周深的小腹和腿根，完全避开最需要爱抚的地方。

“摸……唔……摸摸……”周深去抓王晰的手，可怎么都是落空，他小声的抽噎起来，欲望把他熬得皮肤滚烫。

“求求您，王晰老师……”周深没有得到回应，拱着身子直往身后人颈窝里钻。

“不许叫我老师。”王晰不愧是魔王，怀里是媚态横生的天使，也能坐怀不乱，哪怕他的性器已经硬得要把地戳个窟窿。

周深听见不许就立刻噤声，他侧卧在王晰身上，主动抬起一条腿来，把缝隙往王晰的膝盖上蹭，

“王晰……晰，晰哥哥……”周深糯着声音换了称呼，“摸摸……”

王晰暗着眼色稳出一口气，他还想听更多从天使嘴里发出的艳词。

“深深，要我摸哪？”

“这……”周深颤颤巍巍的又在王晰膝盖上蹭着。

“这……是哪？是这吗？”王晰故意摸在周深的腿肉上，把那艳红的小嘴急得更难耐。

“不……不是，是这儿……啊……这儿。”周深牵着王晰的指头摸过去，贴上的一瞬间他的肉缝就将那粗粝的手吞了进去，这让周深猛的颤抖，又从缝里渗出淅淅沥沥的汁水。

“这是哪啊，深深。”王晰进度缓慢，只是浅浅的用手抽插着。

“我，我不知道。”周深溺在自己的诉求里，他确实不知道这地方的名字。

“这是深深的阴唇。”王晰如数家珍的给周深介绍他的性器官，手指从湿淋淋的穴口里抽出，从前端开始一个一个告诉周深这些器官的名字，填满后穴的三条触手猛得离开，周深整个的被抽空了。

“深深想让晰哥摸哪一个呢。”

王晰装作苦恼的把手停在周深腿根。

“都要……都要摸。”所有的生物都是贪婪的，天使也不例外。

“不行，只能一个一个来。”王晰拒绝的义正严辞。

“那……先，先摸阴唇……”周深咬着嘴唇说出这个词的时候，被身后的魔物摁在崎岖的岩石地上，双腿分开着臀瓣被抬得老高，随即硬的发烫的东西就闯进了周深的软肉。

恶魔不擅长隐忍，王晰只想完全占有面前的躯体，他摁着那细弱的腰长驱直入，人形上的性器是比触手要硬，不会弯折，直捣进甬道的尽头。

周深被这一下穿出了冷汗，他彻底被撕开了，身体里包裹着恶魔的东西，先是胀痛却很快就变成了舒爽，他手指抠着生了青苔的地砖，压着自己的腰向后迎合着。

王晰起先只给自己膝下变出了软垫，又看见那扒得通红的指尖有些不忍心，双臂环着周深的腰，雾气一闪，直接把周深带回了他的卧室。

周深在柔软的床上被翻过来，眼前是红眼睛的恶魔和一片金色，他义无反顾的搂上恶魔的肩膀，

“晰哥，让我堕落吧。”

王晰将一声好字说进天使的胸腔，恶魔露出尖尖的牙齿咬破乳尖去吮吸奶水，甜香让性器更加涨大，周深搂着在胸口绒绒的头发，被神抛弃的天使，就应该是这个下场。

堕落只是一个开始，天使的身体会在这个过程中无限的打开，没有下限，像是放开了被囚禁百年的欲望。

“还要……晰哥，嗯……”周深已经学会了如何将自己牢固的缠绕在恶魔的腰上，让性器更加深入自己，咕叽咕叽的水声让他情绪高涨，声音也更加的软了，他还想要更多的填满。

王晰满足周深的所有要求，天使的身体很有韧性，小小的穴口装得下很多东西，两条腿被无限打开，压成平角，触手和性器都存在天使的身体里，让平坦的小腹开始涨大。

“深深，为我生个孩子吧。”王晰吻在周深的额头上这样说道。

周深哽了一下，还是艰难的点点头，放开了体内最后一道关卡。

只有实体的性器才能顶进宫口，巨大的器物挤进来时周深险些疼晕过去，他皱成一团的脸却在几次抽插后舒缓开，他需要嘴巴帮助他呼吸，艳红的舌尖无处安放的抵着下唇，随着身体的动荡又流出来，涎液跟着一起，和他自身泌出的水一同沾湿了恶魔奢华的寝殿。

周深毕竟还是一只稚嫩的天使，到现在也不过百岁，承受不住魔王暴虐的鞭挞和纵欲，周深搂着王晰的脖子，在那坚实的背上留下数道抓痕，他在失去意识前问出的最后一句话，

“你为什么不吻我。”

所有为神孕育过生命的天使都会得到神的吻。

周深的精力不足以支撑到王晰给他回复就晕了过去，王晰也在此时将自己射在天使的身体里。

恶魔的吻有避孕的作用，无论是多浓的精液，多容易受孕的体质，一个吻就会功亏一篑，这是关于魔族的诅咒，于此万万年来魔族本身作出了取舍，他们舍弃了后代，选择了爱。

王晰动了动身子，将自己抽离天使的腿间，封不住的精液溢了出来，小天使蹙着眉毛昏睡过去，狼狈的身体摊在床上，有擦伤，淤青和欢爱的痕迹。

王晰的手指盖上那臀根的疤痕。

应该是很痛吧。

王晰看着周深睫毛上垂挂的泪珠，叹了一口气，附身下给予天使一个缠绵的湿吻。


End file.
